Fix a Heart
by rebeccawritesbtr
Summary: AU Kendall and Logan go to high school together. As they become friends and share secrets will Kendall be able to save Logan from the one thing that is hurting him the most? Slash. ON HIATUS.
1. Two Worlds Collide

**So this idea just kinda came to me the other day and I was wondering what you guys thought about it. If I get enough interest I'll continue it, but I want to get other's opinions first. Anyway, enjoy!**

You could say Logan Mitchell was excited for his senior year to start. But a more accurate way to put it would be to say he was excited for it to start so that it could end as soon as possible. Ever since that day freshman year, high school has been a living hell for the small brunet. The only thing to keep him going was his strong desire to make it out of this town and go to a good school so he could fulfill his dreams of being an excellent doctor. Which is why he was thrilled to finally be able to take AP Anatomy and Physiology this year.

He made his way to his locker, but not without being pushed once by a jock who said, "Watch where you're going, nerd." The nerd comments didn't bother the small boy anymore; he knew it was just part of having straight A's. As Logan organized his locker and backpack for the year, he reminded himself that in the future when he was a rich and successful doctor, these losers would still be stuck here working at McDonald's. Logan was beginning to feel a bit better about himself as he closed his locker when the football captain, Jett Stetson, walked over and shoved the smart boy into his own locker, cackling as his buddies, Dak Zevon and Wayne-Wayne looked on. "Happy new school year fag," he said with a laugh, before he walked off, getting caught in the sea of students flooding the hallways.

The brunet stood there, still pressed up against the locker for a second, trying to fight off the tears. After going a whole summer avoiding the heartless assholes, and attempting to mend himself, those five words tore into his heart, recreating the wounds he had tried so desperately heal. He needed a release for the pain, he had to let some of it go. But he fought himself. He was doing so well lately. After five minutes of inner turmoil the warning bell rang, snapping the small boy out of his thoughts. He decided it would be best to get to class since it was the first day after all, and if the pain was still bothering him, he could deal with his problem at lunch. He pushed his way into the crowd and let it carry him to his first period of the year, Statistics

Kendall Knight had a different story. The second he walked through the doors of the school he felt like all eyes were on him. It made him feel uncomfortable, like ants were crawling all over his skin. He couldn't figure out why everyone seemed to be so suddenly interested in him. Relief flooded him when he saw the faces of his two best friends. "What's up guys? How was your summer?" he asked. Sure they were best friends, but Carlos had spent the summer in the Dominican Republic with his extended family, James was with his dad a town over as per the custody agreement after the divorce, and Kendall had gotten a job at the supermarket that took most of his time so he could get money for college. But his friends weren't answering his question. Even they were staring at him. "What the hell is going on? Why is everyone staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

Carlos opened his mouth presumably to say something when he was interrupted and pushed aside by Jo Taylor, who proceeded to turn to face Kendall. "Hey Kendall," she said with a smile and a bat of her eyelashes. "How was your summer?"

"Um, good. How was yours?" he asked, confused as to why one of the most beautiful girls in school was suddenly approaching him when she had never even looked at him before.

"It was nice," she replied reaching out and touching his arm. "Well I'll see you around," she said with another bat of her lashes and walked off.

"What the hell was that?" Kendall asked his best friends incredulously.

"Dude, Jo Taylor was flirting with you!" exclaimed Carlos.

"I get that; I can tell when a girl is flirting with me. But why would she randomly talk to me now?"

"Because you changed over the summer. You look totally different," explained James.

"I do?" Kendall asked.

"Camille come here!" Carlos called to their brunette friend across the hall.

"Yeah Carlos?" she replied walking over to the three best friends.

"Does Kendall look different to you?" asked James.

She looked him up and down. "Yeah. Kendall what did you do this summer? You got hot!"

He gave her a confused look. "I did?"

"Fuck yeah you did! You're taller, thinner, and more muscular. If I wouldn't be competing with Jo, I'd flirt with you too," she insisted.

"You saw that?"

"Everyone saw that," she said pointedly before walking off.

As he watched Camille walk away a small brunet boy passed behind her, making his way to class, catching Kendall's attention. He watched the bookworm and admired his figure wondering what more there was to the smaller boy. As the brunet rounded the corner Kendall turned back to his friends to see them grinning at him. "What?" he asked.

"You're gonna be breaking a lot of these poor girls' hearts this year," said Carlos.

"Yeah I'd be jealous of all the attention you're getting from the ladies, if you weren't–"

"Don't say it!" whispered Kendall, harshly glaring at his pretty friend. "Someone could hear you!"

Carlos bit his lip before saying, "Kendall, don't get me wrong, I respect your decision but… how long do you plan to wait to tell?"

Kendall sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know. It just doesn't feel right yet."

Carlos and James exchanged a glance. "Well whenever it is right, we're here for you buddy," said James clapping his blond friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Kendall replied with a sincere smile.

The warning bell for class rang causing James to say, "Hey I've gotta go, my first period class is in the other end of the building. I'll see you guys at lunch."

Carlos and Kendall told their friend goodbye, then parted ways with each other as Kendall walked to his first class of the day, Statistics.

**So it's not long, but I was just trying to set up the base for the story. Reviews would be awesome, I'd love to know what you guys think [even if it's just a simple yes or no], because I think I'd like to really go somewhere with this. The title is still subject to change as I get farther into this. Reviews are love!**


	2. What's Your Name?

**To anyone who's already read this chapter, or thinks they have: I've made some changes. I was rereading it and decided I didn't like parts of it so I tweaked a few things and added another part. I hope you'll be patient with me and read this again because I'm still trying to figure out this story, but I think I'm starting to get a better idea of how I want this to work. So *fingers crossed* this won't happen again. Anyway enjoy!**

Kendall walked into his Stats class and picked a seat near the middle of the class. Their hockey coach had said he wanted them to sit near the front so hopefully they'll pay attention and get better grades.

But as the students continued filing in the teacher, Mrs. King, called out, "Don't get too comfortable! As soon as you're all here I'm assigning seats!"

A collective groan went up, just as the bell rang for the start of the period.

Mrs. King began pointing out seats, in alphabetical order up and down the columns of desks. Kendall was placed in the middle of the last row and he internally groaned. Coach would not be happy about that, but something about Mrs. King told him no one would be able to change her mind, hockey captain or not. Mrs. King then started handing out the syllabus for the semester and began explaining everything on the sheet. "There will be three projects you will do this semester. And you will work in pairs with the person next to you."

Kendall turned to his left and was met with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat and he turned back to the front of the class. Focusing on the teacher was going to be very difficult for the rest of the semester.

Mrs. King then said, "Since you'll be working with your partners a lot this semester, and I bet none of you want to learn on the first day, use the rest of the period to get to know each other."

Logan faced his project partner and didn't even know what to say. He'd much rather learn. He didn't want to get to know the blond because once he did he could no longer live in the fantasy that Kendall was different than all the other jocks at the school who mercilessly tortured him each day. He wished he could continue believing that the hockey captain was not only gorgeous but also a kind person who wouldn't mind having a friend like him. Instead Logan sighed and reminded himself bitterly that all good things must come to an end; if you can even call something that his brain dreamed up a good thing.

Luckily the green-eyed boy spoke first, "Hi, I'm Kendall."

"I know," the brunet blurted out. Kendall gave him a funny look and Logan mentally face palmed. Why did he say that? "I m-mean… I've noticed you around."

The blond's heart swelled a bit for reasons unknown to him. It hadn't mattered when everyone else was staring him down. But instead of saying any of this he just laughed a bit and said, "Yeah apparently I've been 'noticed' a lot so far today."

"What happened?" the smaller boy asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

"I've been told I 'got hot' over the summer. Whatever that means."

"Oh," he said a blush tingeing his cheeks. In that case he had noticed too. Not that he hadn't noticed the hockey captain before today, because he definitely had always been attracted to him. But the blond had definitely gotten more attractive over the last three months. Not that Logan would say anything. The taller teen was most likely straight and the only doubt in his mind came from just a bit of hope.

"So do you play any sports?" the taller blond boy asked him.

He immediately shook his head, "No. Never have."

"Okay. Well are you in any clubs?" he tried. Kendall didn't even know any clubs at the school but he was sure there had to be some.

A slight blush rose on the brunet's cheeks. "I'm in the… the mathletes," he mumbled the last part.

Kendall couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his face. Something that is usually so lame seemed so cute and adorable on the smaller boy. "That's cool," he said. "I wished I was smart enough to do that."

Logan disagreed, "I'm sure you could, if you really wanted to."

Kendall laughed and said, "Nah that's okay. I'll just stick to hockey for now."

"You play hockey?" Logan asked as if he didn't already know that.

"Yep. I'm the captain actually."

"Cool. So, uh, what position do you play?" Logan wanted to smack himself in the forehead. He couldn't ask that. He didn't even know anything about hockey. But he was so desperate for conversation, he was willing to talk about almost anything in order to keep the blond's attention.

"I play forward," he said with a smile. It was obvious he loved the sport he played.

Logan opened his mouth, to say what, he wasn't quite sure, when the bell rang for the end of the period.

"Well I've got to run, my next class is at the other end of the building," explained the taller of the two.

"Sure. It was, uh, nice talking to you."

"You too. I can't wait to work on those projects together."  
>"Me either," Logan said with the first genuine smile on his face all day.<p>

They exchanged goodbyes and Kendall ran out of the class, Logan watching his figure as he walked out the door. He sighed, it was going to be hell working with such an attractive guy.

* * *

><p>As the blond got his books from his locker before lunch, he couldn't get the small brunet out of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about… He banged his head on his locker. Shit. He didn't even know the boy's name. How had he not gotten that vital piece of information? He walked into the cafeteria and sat down at his usual table with James and Carlos, and immediately started looking for the adorable nerd.<p>

"Dude, who are you looking for?" asked Carlos with a mouthful of food.

"This guy I met in my statistics class this morning."

"Ooooo does Kendall have a crush?" James asked without food in his mouth.

"We have to be project partners all semester," Kendall explained, clearly avoiding James' question.

Carlos tried another tactic. "Is he cute?"

The question caused their blond friend to blush scarlet and look down at the table. He simply nodded.

His two best friends aww'ed a little. Then James asked, "What's his name?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

"You don't know?" exclaimed Carlos.

"No! We talked for part of first period then class was over before I realized I had never even gotten his name!" cried Kendall.

"It's okay buddy, we'll find him. What does he look like?" comforted Carlos.

"He's short and has brown hair that's spiked up a bit. He has brown eyes and he's really cute," Kendall attempted to describe the object of his affection.

"Who would he hang out with?" James asked trying to look in different cliques.

"He said he's in the mathletes…" Kendall said with another small smile on his face.

"Aw Kendall likes a nerd," Carlos giggled.

"Shut up," he replied, shoving the Latino and still smiling.

They all looked around for a couple minutes until after a few tries James pointed to the chocolate-eyed mathlete sitting in a corner by himself.

"That's him," whispered Kendall.

"Well go talk to him lover boy!" encouraged James.

"But what do I say?" he asked nervously.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Invite him to sit with us."

"O-okay," he stuttered, standing up and making his way over to the other side of the cafe.

"I've never seen him that nervous before, have you?" inquired James.

"No, I haven't. I think this is brand new territory for our friend."

Kendall was snaking his way through the tables when all of a sudden he found his path blocked by a semi-large obstacle.

"Hello Kendall."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Hi Jett."

"So I hear you were hitting on my girl this morning before class."

"Well then you heard wrong, because your girl was definitely the one flirting with me."

"Why the hell would she flirt with some hockey scum like you when she has me?" Jett demanded. "Obviously you just want whatever is mine."

"Jett I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend. She came onto me this morning. And obviously you're still jealous that our team did better than yours last year."

"This isn't about sports! This is about you trying to take my girlfriend away from me!"

"What girlfriend?" a voice said from behind Jett.

He turned around to see Jo standing behind him. When he saw her, Jett's eyes went wide and he started opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Because as I recall, I broke up with you this summer," Jo continued adamantly.

"Come on babe," Jett said reaching for her hand. "You know it's not really over between us."

She jerked her hand out of his reach. "Yes it is! I'm sick of you and of the way you treat me. I'm done with your shit Jett! You're a cheating asshole who has no respect for anyone but himself!" she shouted.

The cafe had gone quiet and Kendall was surprised at the pretty girl's outburst.

"I can change," Jett tried.

"No you can't. That's all you'll ever be. So I'm not putting up with it anymore. We're through and I'm going to find myself some who treats me a million times better than you ever could." She gave him one last cold look before marching off in the other direction, never looking back.

After a few seconds of silence, Jett turned around. "You!" he shoved Kendall back a few steps.

"Dude, what the hell?" he exclaimed, regaining his footing.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't flirted with her I'd still have my girl!"

"I've never even talked to her before _she_ flirted with _me_ this morning. Don't blame me for your failings!"

Apparently the blond said the wrong thing because Jett nearly roared and tackled the hockey player. Kendall tried to push him off, but Jett was much larger and wouldn't budge.

Kendall continued struggling and trying to block Jett's blows until James and Carlos came running over, pulling the larger boy off. Carlos held him back and James' fist collided with the football player's jaw. Then the pretty boy growled, "Don't you ever _dare_ touch my best friend again."

Carlos pushed Jett onto his table. Then the boys helped their buddy up. "Come on let's get out of here," muttered Carlos.

As they headed out of the cafe Kendall remembered why he had left his table in the first place. But when he looked over to his original destination the adorable brunet was gone. Shit.

The rest of the day Kendall kept an eye peeled, looking everywhere for the boy, but he hadn't found him. He didn't have any other classes with him and neither did James or Carlos; he had been sure to ask them.

* * *

><p>Logan sat at lunch occasionally sneaking glances over at Kendall. He couldn't believe how nice the blond had been to him earlier. I was almost like he might actually care about the brunet. No no no. He wouldn't let himself think that way.<p>

He snuck another glance and his heart caught in his throat. Kendall had stood up and was walking across the cafe. There was no way Kendall could be walking over to his table. Was there? It sure looked like it; though that could have been his imagination. But before Logan could barely form the thought Kendall was stopped by Logan's worst tormentor. Logan panicked. Jett couldn't already know Kendall had been nice to him. Who would have even told him? Besides all they had done was have a polite conversation. It wasn't like the hockey player had flirted with him or anything. Logan couldn't let him get beat up for being kind. But then Jett's accusation froze Logan in his place.

"So I hear you were hitting on my girl this morning before class."

He knew it. There's no way Kendall could be into guys, much less the brunet nerd. Logan was so angry with himself. How did he let his feelings get out of control like that? He swore he wouldn't let himself like anyone until he got to college. Things were just too complicated here.

The mathlete grabbed his things and left the cafe not bothering to hear any more about Kendall and girls.

He almost ran to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in the last stall. He grabbed his blade out of his bag and rolled up his shirt. He drew the blade across the side of his abdomen, breathing a sigh of relief as the blood dribbled down his side. He did this twice more before cleaning up with some toilet paper and applying some bandages. He threw the evidence away and left the restroom after washing his hands.

He walked to his locker as the realization of what he just did set in. "Shit." he mumbled as he banged his fist on the metal door. Two months clean and one stupid conversation with the blond had fucked it up, along with his emotions.

* * *

><p>After school the hockey captain was walking through the parking lot to his car, feeling dejected, just staring at the ground.<p>

He wasn't watching where he was going and all of a sudden he felt himself collide into something and papers flew everywhere.

"I am so… sorry," Kendall finished slowly as he saw the face of the other person.

"It's okay, I'm really clumsy," he mumbled not looking up as he gathered his things.

"Here let me help you," Kendall offered and started picking up the other boy's papers that were scattered on the concrete.

It was a totally cliché moment as the two boys reached for the same sheet of paper and their hands touched causing their eyes to meet simultaneously.

"Hi Kendall," the mathlete breathed gently due to their close proximity.

"Hi," was all the blond managed with his voice stuck in his throat.

"Um… thanks for helping me," the small boy murmured.

"Y-you're welcome," whispered the taller.

"I'd love to chat but I really have to go," he explained quickly, standing up and putting his things in his backpack for safe keeping.

"Yeah. Right." He handed the smart boy back his other papers.

"Well I'll see you around," he said as he began walking away.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," Kendall replied.

The brunet turned around and was walking away when Kendall realized he had done it again.

"Hey wait!"

The small boy faced him again.

"I, uh. I never got your name."

The other boy smiled, "It's Logan. Bye Kendall."

"Bye Logan," he replied.

Kendall turned around with a huge smile on his face and continued walking to his car as he whispered one more time, "Logan."

**Sorry for the update delay, Easter break kinda messed with my energy for this. And I can't promise how the next three or four weeks will go as I finish the semester, but hopefully I'll update a lot after then. I have big plans for this story :) So let me know what you think of this chapter! I'd loveee your feedback! And thanks for the reviews from last time, they really motivate me. xoxo, me.**


End file.
